Caught
by theoddestcastle
Summary: Brennan has a suspicion about her husband, she goes home and catches Booth red-handed.


**AN: It's 3:45 AM and I wrote a random thing.**

* * *

**Caught**

On a sunny afternoon in September, Temperance Brennan stared at her husband's black SUV parked in the driveway of their home. She wondered why he was home, and if it was related to a sneaking suspicion she was having about him. It had come into light a few days ago when she noticed objects in their room out of place and questionable charges showing up on his bank account.

Fifteen minutes prior, she had gone to his office to confront him about it. However when she arrived, his secretary said that he had left work feeling ill, and assumed that she had known. With that bit of information, she already knew. Brennan got into her car and drove straight home. All she could think about during her drive, was why? Why would even he do it? What if their daughter saw? What kind of impression would her daddy's actions leave on her? Brennan had caught him a few times before, when they first moved into their new home. He said he wouldn't do it again, but isn't that what they all say?

Brennan settled on being forthcoming and quickly got out of her car. She was a woman on a mission. She needed to settle things once and for all. She walked into their home, and straight up the stairs. When she got to their bedroom, clothes and footwear were strewn all over the floor, as if they were taken off in a frenzied hurry. She saw that the bathroom door was cracked open half way and all sorts of emotions began bubbling up when she heard him, a low chuckle followed by the sloshing of water from what she knew was the tub. The scent of iniquity filled the air, making her upset.

Brennan approached the door on silent steps, preparing herself for what she was about to see. Taking a steady breath, she gently placed a hand on the door and pushed it open with force. "I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed, when she laid her eyes on him.

Her husband looked up with a start, guilt and shock at being caught, painted across his face. "Bones! I swear to God, it isn't what it looks like!"

"It is exactly what it looks like! Save it for the judge, Seeley Booth! I caught you red handed! My hypothesis has been confirmed. Did you think I wouldn't see those charges on your bank account? Did you think that I wouldn't find out? For someone who is ex-Special Forces and a seasoned FBI agent, you are terrible at covering your tracks. I told you this before, I do not want you smoking cigars in our house! And where did you find that beer hat? I threw that in the trash last month. You took it out, didn't you?"

Despite her irate demeanor at the moment, it took Brennan everything she had, not to laugh at her husband. He looked adorable sitting in their tub, with a sheepish look on his face, his silly beer hat on his head, a Green Lantern comic in one hand, and a cigar in the other. Pink clouds of soap dotted the water as Christine's rubber ducky floated around. He had a stack of other comics sitting on the windowsill behind him.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you know, how sexy you are when you get angry?" Booth asked with a smirk.

Brennan crossed her arms. "Oh no. Don't try to charm yourself out of this one."

"Okay, I admit it. I've been having a rough time at work, so a couple of days ago, I went out and bought some Dominican cigars and a six-pack of canned Bud Light. After a long ass meeting today, I faked being sick and Hacker sent me home. I've been sitting here, for a good 30 minutes, forgetting about my crappy week at work and enjoying myself."

Brennan shook her head with a smile at the petulant look that briefly came across his face. She walked over and sat on the edge of the tub near Booth's head. His eyes fell shut as she removed his beer hat and ran her fingers through his hair. "You enjoy this don't you? Sitting in the tub, reading your comic books and drinking alcohol out of this stupid thing?"

"Yes. Sounds selfish, but it allows me to de-stress and have a little alone time."

"It's not selfish at all, Booth. You allow me to have some time alone, if you need some time by yourself as well, then I will gladly oblige. Just tell me. However, if I catch you smoking in the house one more time, you will suffer consequences."

Booth looked at his wife with a gleam in his eyes. "Ooh! What kind of consequences? I like being naughty."

"Hmm, I think no sex for two weeks, is a suitable punishment."

"What? No way!" Booth sputtered.

Brennan gave a frank shrug. "Then you should know better. No smoking cigars inside the house, outside is permissible."

"Fine. No more smoking inside the house." He conceded.

Brennan's gaze flickered down. "Good. Now, I suggest you get out. I presume it's getting cold."

Booth lowered his comic to cover himself as he flushed bright red. Brennan chuckled and kissed him on his temple. "Meet me in the bedroom. We have some time before we pick up Christine from day care. I'll help warm you up."

Booth let out a growl as he leaned forward to unplug the drain stopper. When he looked up, Brennan was making her way to their bed, leaving a trail of clothing behind.

* * *

**Um, so yeah. Love it or hate it. Okay, ****bye!**


End file.
